


Hands

by 1Lucid1



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Lucid1/pseuds/1Lucid1
Summary: An intimate look at each playable character's hands. Sometimes an uncomfortable piece to write, since I push myself to consider a variety of sensations about a wildly diverse group of people- something I have trouble with in real life. (physical sensations are weird, man) But since I have a personal connection to each of these characters, it only felt right to try to connect with each of them in a way that's important to me. Love me a good hand.





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Current cast, probably won't be updated.

**Hands - 1Lucid1**

 

**Genji:** Though his hands were once uneven, as he was only human, now each hand is a perfect mirror image of the other, down to the smallest rivet. During the beginnings of his meditations, he enjoys the balance he finds in both sides of him being symmetrical. They are always cool, and have a certain softness to them found in the metal omnics use.

 

**Mccree:** Marked with scars and often dirt and occasionally something written on in marker. Each nail is large and short, with erratic cuticles. Each finger is slim, but strong. Dusty, but smooth. As a nimble marksman, Mccree has excellent coordination and will often absently play with objects between his fingers, twirling and spinning them, too fast for the eye to see.

 

**Pharah:** Pharah’s palms are smooth and lightly colored, with dark creases. Callouses have formed at the base of each finger, a perfect image of how her glove presses against the hand. Each nail is kept short and thin, each cuticle a perfect light pink. The back of each hand is veined and becomes moreso as she engages in physical activity.

 

**Reaper:** Reaper’s gloves are made a thick, durable armor that never seems to get dirty. Each clawed finger is incredibly sharp, curving wickedly around his signature Hellfire shotguns. Thick, black smoke seems an unintentional side effect of Reaper’s condition, and dormancy often results in smoke pouring silently from beneath the gloves enough to give the man a visible dark aura.

 

**Soldier: 76:** Every scar tells a story and every movement has weight to it. Jack Morrison’s actions are calculated and heavy. Not slow, but when using his hands, there is purpose behind every movement. The hands are worn and grey, pockmarked and wrinkled. White hair dusts the back and knuckles ever so slightly.

 

**Tracer:** Tracer’s palms are larger than you might expect, with short, thin fingers. On the end of each pale finger is a short nail, chewed as low as possible. Tracer almost always her nails painted, and changes the color constantly, although sometimes she doesn’t remove the old color first, or only paints a few of her nails, so that the tips of her fingers end up resembling an old painter’s palette, splotched and layered.

 

**Bastion:** Bastion’s hand still look like each of its’ fellows’ hands- cool grey, perfectly shiny, metallic, but this one’s hand is scratched and tarnished, and moss grows from the wrist and on the back of the palm. Moving, stopping short, moving again are the key features of its robotic nature.

Occasionally, bird waste also covers the palm portion, courtesy of Ganymede.

 

**Hanzo:** Large, strong, and dark, Hanzo’s hands are peppered with slightly graying hair and freckles. The nails are short and wide, except for the nail on his pinky finger on his left hand, which he keeps slightly longer as a tool. Each nail is perfectly manicured and cleaned, true to Hanzo’s devout and strictly kept nature. The left side of the tip of the index finger on his left hand is calloused yellow, and bends inward to the middle finger.

 

**Junkrat:** Junkrat’s hands never stop moving, even in his sleep. The veins on the back of his organic hand are highly visible on the deeply tanned skin, from years of rigorous looting and demolishing in the hot Australian sun. His artificial limb is stiffer than the other, with less erratic movement, but each slender, metallic digit is greased up more than enough to keep it in working order.

 

**Mei:** Mei’s hands are almost inhumanly cold, and despite how much she tries to moisturize them, they are often cracked and dry. Her fingers and wrist are thick and pudgy. She means to paint her nails, but often forgets about them because she almost never takes off her gloves.

 

**Torbjorn:** Dwarfism has not affected Torbjorn’s remaining hand as much as one might think, giving him proportionally large hands. Each knuckle is swirled and wide, and every section of his hand is a distinct chunk, made by deep grooves from his thick skin.

 

**Widowmaker:** Amelie Lacroix's hands maintain the eerie purple from her induction into Talon. The pallid, clammy color has been wrapped around more than a few unlucky throats, and it makes her look even less human in the right light. Despite that, her skin and nails are kept near flawless, smooth and clean.

 

**DV.a:** Kept warm by her suit’s heated glove lining, D.Va’s naturally cold hands are made colder by her hours of gaming. When not occupying a mouse or controller setup, DV.a’s small, nimble hands are playing with her hair or jamming gum, drinks or chips into her mouth.

 

**Orisa:** A marvel of human ingenuity and years of Omnic iteration, Orisa’s inorganic appendages is made of an inflexible, corrugated metal unique to the OR-15s before her. Its’ shine and hue are dazzling in any light. Three fingers and a thumb make for less dexterity but greater strength.

 

**Reinhardt:** The giant man comes with hands to match. Although not as massive as his armor makes it seem, Reinhardt has been known to hold eight eggs at once in a single hand without breaking a single one. Though an imposing presence on any battlefield, the man’s gentle caring nature can be felt in a strong, one armed hug, or an honest, fleeting handshake.

 

**Sombra:** Usually busied with at least one device or interface, each purple-gloved hand is covered in invisible tattoos that come to life in the dark, blurring the line between Sombra and her innumerable gadgets. Due to their near-constant presence in gloves, the fingers tend to be sweaty and slightly pruny, drained of their brown hue.

 

**Ana:** Worn but strong, Ana Amari’s hands are always covered in spots of callous, blood, scratches and bandages. Wizened by age not only in appearance, each action by Ana’s deft hands is steady and smooth. Her inherent care and attention to detail come from her decades as a soldier and as a mother. Whether it’s around the grip of a rifle or the cheek of a loved one, the dark, strong hands never falter.

 

**Roadhog:** Two ham-sized fists are the left and right hooks of Mako Rutelage, mostly silent junking psychopath. Accompanying the leather-like skin are additional rough patches, mostly scabs and several stick-and-poke tattoos beneath the heavy spiked gloves. Each monstrous, misshapen nail is painted with a thick, black liquer nail polish, shiny beneath layers of dust. The polish chipping in various places, but is otherwise sharp, looking professionally done.

 

**Symmetra:** Described by her colleagues as hyper-intelligent snakes, Symmetra’s arms echo her prodigious nature, weaving a liquid dance between one another to create forms unimaginable. Slender, short fingers flow gracefully, steepling and crossing, fidgeting and spiraling to create shapes even in Symmetra’s idlest moments of thought. The lights of her bionic appendage pulse ever so slightly, giving a rhythm to her asymmetrical form.

 

**Mercy:** The Swiss doctor’s hands are tried and true tools of her trade- able to hold a scalpel as steady as any machine. Angela Ziegler takes pride in the work she puts into her own hands, understanding their importance to not only her life, but the lives of others. Flexible from hours of tireless stretches and exercises, and clean, too. Her hands could model for a fashion magazine, the nails so precise, the cuticles to clean.

 

**Zarya:** Aleksandra Zaryanova’s hands are most usually clenched around a heavy weight, a heavier gun, or occasionally an opponent’s neck. Countless hours of training have given her hands almost a permanent metallic smell, staining the heavy palms a dusty grey-brown. Chapped skin over thick tendons that flex and blue veins that pulse, used to a colder, windier climate.

 

**Zenyatta:** The monastic omnic Zenyatta has built a series of unique movements into his habits that provide an aura of otherworldly calm. Each slender metallic hand returns to a place of hovering, steepled peace in the center of Zenyatta’s chest, folded yet somehow barely touching. And, having trained with the Shambali, just as delicate hands can be fierce and fast as a viper, the very shafts of metal that make up each arm shuddering and quaking from the force of a single strike.

 

**Doomfist:** Akande Ogundimu relished the opportunity to graft to himself a variety of experimental bionics, sometimes replacing whole bones. Although it might not be visible on his left hand, it is certainly visible on the right, where muscles have been augmented and bones reinforced to withstand the mighty power of the Doomfist Gauntlet. The gauntlet itself is a menacing golden artifact, crystalline edges the symbol of a different age. Akande’s expressions and gestures are cold, exacting, and often explosive. Powerful yet somehow controlled.

 

**Lucio:** Always tapping a beat, Lucio’s smooth, soft hands are usually dirty from being splayed on the ground in a wild b-boying move, shaking hands with a ruddy child, or petting the nearest available mangy dog. Each hand moves with care; dark fingers patting a shoulder or spinning turntables. The lighter, even softer skin feels like a comforting blanket to feel covering a fallen ally or grasping a long-lost friend.

 

**Winston:** Always tinkering, the fumbling, fidgeting scientist’s hands are too often seen adjusting the dainty glasses on Winston’s kind, furry face. Each digit is muscular and padded, making work with others’ equipment sometimes impossible. The coarse fingerpads feel like the adorable worn pads of a dog’s feet. It startles some how human-like Winston’s hands are, and he loves to compare the size to their tiny human appendages. The tree trunk like nails are kept incredibly pristine, and the coat slowly dispersing on each hand is kept clean- when not smudged with peanut butter.

  
  
  



End file.
